


Look into your eyes

by BurrnedUp, slightly_Crazy



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, I don't really know - Freeform, M/M, Marriage, Maybe - Freeform, fluff?, idk - Freeform, yes it's fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-09 18:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14721038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurrnedUp/pseuds/BurrnedUp, https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightly_Crazy/pseuds/slightly_Crazy
Summary: They say eyes are the windows to the soul.That's why gods' eyes were so intriguing.





	Look into your eyes

Aaron smiled.  This was the day he'd been waiting for all his life.  He was about to marry the love of his life.

 

Thomas Jefferson.

 

Thomas Jefferson was bitting his lip, his palms were sweaty, and he felt his knees about to give way.  Aaron, his one love in life, still sent a spark through his whole body.  

 

Thomas looked Aaron up and down. You see, Aaron was a god, the god of the galaxies.  Every time Thomas looked into those eyes, he saw constilations mapped out.  The colors were like a nebula, and you could see them shift every once in a while.  His freckles had planets orbits on them.

 

He was so beautiful, and Aaron was his, as he was Aaron's.  

 

Aaron was wearing a dark blue suit and Thomas wore a deep purple. The suits vibrated off each other in such a perfect way.  

 

Aaron looked at Thomas.  _Stunning_.  That's all he could think. His puffy hair was big enough to contain the universe.  His eyes were filled with love and the small numbers in them.  Aaron's love for the man only grew and got stronger.

 

Thomas was always one to try and rush into things. Yet Burr made him wait.  Like how the universe took it's time being created.  Thomas, on the other hand, tried to do as many things possible since he always thought they had so little time.  That had made Aaron laugh, his real laugh, when he had confessed that. To him it was funny, that the god of time always felt like there wasn't any time.  That's why they fit together so well.

 

Aaron looked to his side. Lafayette, his brother, was taking him down the aisle.  Just as Aaron had done for him.  Lafayette was the god of storms, his eyes were full of swirls and hurricanes.  Though they weren't technically brothers, you got assigned someone to grow up with. Aaron got Lafayette and Thomas got James.

 

Aaron could see tears in his eyes-but also a proud smile on his lips.  Aaron was forced to remember when Lafayette got married to the god of fashion, Hercules.  Though there was a difference between fashion and beauty, Laf always believed Herc had looked better than James. Herc's eyes were glittered with rainbow colors.  James eyes were a glittery coral pink, perfect.  He remembers how Lafayette had given the widest smile and Aaron had cried to himself.  Their colors were a magnificent gray and light pink.  It was the perfect match.  He remembers that their eyes slightly merged, Lafayette had a rainbow in the background of all the storms and Hercules glitter started to swirl in hurricane like movement.

 

The merging of eyes.  The best moments in all marriages.  The eyes are a sense of unity.  The others eyes shine stronger when they are showing more love and unity.  The others eye fades when the relationship is weak.  Only once has any eyes faded back to there original form.  That was Alexander's and Eliza's.  Though they did break the bond on neutral terms, both finding they liked someone else.  Eliza, the god of love, falling in love with the god of music, Maria.  Alexander, the god of poetry, fell for the god of war, John.  

 

Now Aaron was sure he had found the perfect match for himself.  Who would have thought?  Aaron and Thomas had been rivals for a bit as they were almost complete opposites.  As they grew, though, they realized they could work in tandem instead of apart.  That had brought them even closer. Until the day Thomas got down on one knee and purposed.

 

Aaron smiled at the memory, "Dear Aaron. My little Burr.  The one who holds millions of answers inside just those eyes.  I've been waiting a long time to ask, but you always seem to remind me there are some things worth waiting for.  I love that you understand me and understand my flaws and take them in with care. But most of all I love you and I want to spend all the time in the galaxies with you. Will you marry me?" Thomas was crying. That had also been a rare moment.  Aaron started crying himself.

 

Aaron had forgotten he never gave an answer, and after about a minute Thomas stood up a discouraged look on his face. Aaron had pulled him down into a kiss.  They only parted for air.

 

Thomas was thinking about when they first met.  It was at the beginning of the universe.  The two gods were some of the most important.  They disagreed on a lot.  Thomas wanted quantity and Aaron wanted quality.  The head god, which was named God, had finnally called them in to have a face to face discussion.

 

At first Thomas had just yelled and ranted to him. Aaron though had been quite the whole time and since he was creating most of it they decided on taking time and to be patient. They needed a nice foundation.  Thomas and Aaron had clashed on other ideas as well until. Thomas had broken Aaron's patience and a planet exploded. Lucky for them nothing lived there.  But Thomas and Aaron were sent to figure things out. There had been lots and lots of yelling and not just from Thomas.  Until Aaron had asked why he wanted everything to go so fast. As the god of time he should know they're immortal.  Thomas answer was one he never shared. It was because not everything was immortal.  If they took forever making something he felt it would be torn down quicker.  That's when Aaron and him started seeing eye to eye. Aaron had explained some thoughts on what Thomas had said and they became friends after that.  When Aaron had asked him out he was suprised to say the least.  Aaron had responded that he wasn't going to wait around to ask.  Thomas had laughed at that the person who always said wait for it was not going to throw away his shot.

 

Little had they known everyone had placed bets on when they got together.  Angelica, god of power, won.

 

Thomas and Aaron had snapped out of it when they heard it was time for vows.  Thomas was to go first.  Aaron stared straight at Thomas waiting 

 

Thomas cleared his throat, "I can't express in words how much I love you, and I don't think I need to. As you see I do better through action.  This won't be that long.," Thomas cleared his throat again, "Aaron you are the brightest sun I've ever seen . When you laugh, and I mean really laugh, not the one you give Hamilton when you're actually ignoring him," Alex growned, but Aaron and the rest laughed. Thomas continued, "When you give that laugh it a lights a spark in me.  You made me slow down, forget about time and live a little.  Aaron, you hold so many secrets in that small body of yours and I can't wait for the day you tell me all of them. But I'm willing to wait for that day as well.  I will always be looking for more time, but I want to always look for time with you.  I adore and love every bit of you." Thomas finished.  There were tears in Aaron's eyes.

 

Aaron took a deep breath, "Well mine I can tell you isn't as great as his," he heard someone behind whisper, liar, but he didn't take notice, Aaron looked Thomas straight in the eyes, "Thomas, they say the eyes are the window to the soul, and at first sight I was blown away.  You were producing this energy that made me want to know more.  I want to see what we can do together.  I want to constantly look into your eyes. Those little numbers that mean more than design.  I am glad you have decided to take the galaxy into your hands. With one leg the stool is always tipping but with two stands it can be held strongly.  I look into your eyes and I try to count the numbers, but I can't.  You give your love to me and I will return it. Plus I need someone to help me as I am a huge mess."  Aaron wasn't done," So I thank you for taking time for me.  I am so glad you were willing to wait for it. Thank you." Thomas was crying. Aaron was crying. Laf and James were crying. Everyone was crying.  It was pure love.

 

Thomas looked into Aaron's eyes and Aaron looked back at his. They stared lost in each other. Eyes can tell you a lot-that's why all gods had specific eyes-but right now they could see their eyes start to merge. Thomas started to get a soft green, blue, and purple with tiny pecks of dust. Aaron started to get little numbers in his. It was beautiful.

 

The god of marriage, Samuel Seabury, began to speak again, "Do you Thomas Jefferson take Aaron Burr to be your husband?"

 

Thomas smiled and with full confidence said," I do."

 

"And do you Aaron Burr take Thomas Jefferson to be your husband?"

 

Why not say something that will mean a bit more in the end, "Always!"

 

"You may now exchange your charms." Seabury said.  Thomas gave him a gold necklace with a clock attached. The clock was written with Roman numerals and the hands were shooting stars.  Aaron had a charm bracelet, silver with a galaxy in a small clear ball.  On the back of the clock it said,  _It's only a matter of time._ On the inside of the bracelet it said,  _Someday, you'll blow us all away._

"You may- never mind."

 

They're lips were already smashed together and Thomas felt a little different from all the other kisses they'd shared. It was as if he knew all the secrets to the universe.

 

Aaron and Thomas broke apart and looked at each other.  Thomas eyes usually white were turning a blue and purple.  Aaron's eyes were getting small numbers in them.

Aaron and Thomas loved each other beyond words.  It was godly.


End file.
